Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Kidnappers of Punk Phineas and Punk Isabella/Transcript
Chapter 1 (Scene opening up to Walt Disney Pictures from 2006 and Disney Channel Original Movie logo from 2009, the scene cuts to black) Narrator: Ahem! I tell you a longer story about two stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb are getting kidnapping by Punk Phineas and Punk Isabella. This movie includes happy, sadness, saved the world, and mostly from the rest of the day, beautiful day on the summer vacation of Phineas, Ferb, and Candace and their parents. This time, Punk Isabella and Punk Isabella is kidnap Candace’s younger brothers and taking over the world. I hope you enjoy! (Scene opening to the Phineas and Ferb Theme Song) Jaret Reddick: There’s a one hundred and four days of summer vacation and school comes around to end it, so the annual problem for in our generation is finding a good way to spend it, like maybe.. Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy or climb up to Eiffel tower, Discovered something that doesn’t exist. Phineas: Hey! Jaret Reddick: Or giving a monkey a shower. Surfing tidal waves, created nono bots or locating frank stein’s brain. Phineas: It’s over here. Jaret Reddick: Finding a dodo bird, painting the continent, or driving our sister insane. Candace: Phineas! Jaret Reddick: As you can see, there’s a lot to do before school starts this fall! Phineas: Come on, Perry! Jaret Reddick: So stick with us, because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all, so stick with us because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence. (End theme song and cut to the backyard where Phineas, Ferb and their friends play a dangerous roller coaster bowling with nachos machine) Narrator: Once upon a time, there was two little brothers named Phineas and Ferb was finish a dangerous roller coaster ride cheese and nachos bowling machine. Phineas: Were finally finished, Ferb. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Hey, Phineas. Hey, Ferb. Buford van Stomm: Hi, losers! Baljeet: Hi, guys. Irving: I’m here also. Isabella: Whatcha doin? Phineas: Ferb and I build a roller coaster ride with cheese and nachos bowling machine. Irving: That sounds fun. Phineas: Who wants to go first? Buford: I do. (runs to the bowling ball and rolling in into the nachos pints) Phineas: High score! Isabella, Baijeet and Irving: (cheered) Buford: That was fun! Phineas: Nice job, Buford. You got a first strike. Buford: In your face, Baijeet. Irving: That’s right about he say. In the face. (Irving states at him) I mean, you will get him next time, appreciate you. Phineas: Ferb, Did you get a strong strike? Ferb: (dings and put the chips away) Phineas: That’s a best big idea ever seen. Ferb: I know, right? Hey, where’s Candace? Phineas: I don’t know. Narrator: We see Candace see another dangerous thing for her brothers and on the phone and Stacy convicts her to ask she will going to Jeremy’s house party. Let’s see what happens next. (At Candace’s room, shouting at the outside window) Candace: Phineas and Ferb! I’m going to bust you today! (Close the window) Narrator: When Candace close her window door, her phone is ringing and she runs to the phone and call Stacy to come over to Jeremy’s house to throw a party. Candace: Hello? Hi, Stacy. Stacy Hirano: Hi, Candace. What’s up? Candace: I going to finally bust my brothers to my mother. It’s going to my lucky day. When Mom and I will bust Phineas and Ferb, she was so proud of me! Stacy: That’s good! So, Jeremy will ask you for his party next week. Do you want to come over next Friday night? Candace: That will great! Stacy: Awsome! I can’t wait! Dr. Hirano: (off screen) Stacy, it’s time of lunch! Stacy: What? Candace, can you excuse me for a second? I’m coming, Mom! (To Candace) Hey, Candace. I gotta go to the kitchen. I see you later. Candace: Okay, goodbye. (her phone hung up) It’s my chance to get Phineas and Ferb busted once and of all! I will have to wait for mom gets home and I will busted them. (giggles evilly) Alright, where’s Perry? (Scene to Doofenshmirtz’s building) Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry was melt Doofenshmirtz’s chocolate bars trapped while Doofenshmirtz fire the his chocolate bars melted-Inator. The chocolate bars are melting into the ground. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: How did you escape from your trap, Perry the platypus? Narrator: Doofenshmirtz asked, Perry smacking him with his orange beaver tail and Doof zapped citizens of Danville’s chocolate bars melted. It may be foolproof. But it was supposed to be Platypus foolproof. Perry hides the Ducky Momo consumer. And then resvred button push on and causes the chocolate bars to unmelted. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: NOOOOO! Curse you, Perry the Platypus!! Narrator: Perry makes the chocolate bars melted Inator explosions and he leaves the building alone. Chapter 2 Narrator: Back to the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace is glued to the window and then sit down on her chair for 10 minutes. Candace: Okay, this is taking a long time to get Mom to the backyard. In 10 minutes, she was home right now. Plus she’s going to bust them and call her friends to calling her kids to ground and punish them because they are needed to be stayed. I will have to wait. Narrator: 10 minutes later, Candace heard a loud horn beeping noise coming from on Linda and Lawrence’s car, and all the sudden, Linda calling her daughter from downstairs to look at her son and stepson and Candace runs down the stairs as soon as possible. Linda: Candace! Candace! Look at what I got a lot pizza for the boys and...Candace, why are you standing at the backyard? Candace: Mom, remember that all those times I tried to fill you up on the crazy stunts Phineas and Ferb have been up to? Linda: Yes, they did, Candace. Candace: Well, come to the backyard and see what Phineas and Ferb made a dangerous thing. Linda: Candace, I told you I don’t see..(sees them and the dangerous thing) Oh, my stars! (breathe her and her voice into the yelling) What are they doing! They are going to be grounded! Narrator: Linda was rushing outside, she gasps and gets a big anger at the boys. Candace was happy because Phineas and Ferb are getting busted by their mother and their invention didn’t vanishing from the ground and or course, the crazy stunts. Let’s see. Phineas: Hi, Mom. We build a rollercoaster ride with cheese and nachos bowling machine. Pretty cool, huh? Linda: Cool?! That’s a dangerous thing I have ever seen! Did you build that? Phineas: Uh-huh. Ferb: (gives him a thumbs up) Narrator: Candace feeling super duper happy on her lips and the lungs of Linda’s body breaks and the Lungs’s siblings are behind to rush out, Linda blows her top. Linda: Phineas and Ferb! I can’t believe you build dangerous things in 104 days of summer! Narrator: Linda shouting at the boys and Phineas and Ferb shakes with sadness in fear. Linda: Did you know have any ideas how dangerous things are? You could get killed and hurting yourselves!! And you put all the neighbor kids in danger and you put everyone in Danville of one of your schemes too. How could you my boys are being impossible and irresponsible? That’s it. You two are grounded! For the rest of the summer! Ferb: What? Narrator: Ferb says in disbelieved. Linda: You boys heard me, right? YOU’RE GROUNDED! Narrator: Linda shrikes. Linda: Now go upstairs to your bedroom right now, the two of you! I’m going to called your father this instant when I get back inside the house! Just wait until he hears about this one! Candace: Yay! So busted, so busted, so busted! Narrator: Candace cheered happily as her brothers walked away sadly and go to their room, Buford, Baijeet, Isabella and Irving walked by and they talking with Linda. Isabella: Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? We just have dangerous building things with the boys and we did this like all the time and then we... Linda: (gasps) What? All the time that you and your friends are building things all the time? Ohh, that’s it. I’m calling Vivian and Vaughn. And your mothers too, Buford, Baijeet and Irving. I need all of you to go straight home and then your parents will be punished all for you. (To Candace) Candace, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. How many times did Phineas and Ferb build things all over the summer? Candace: Every day! Linda: (sighs and burst into tears) I’m calling your father. You’re the best daughter I could ever have had. Candace: Finally, you’re realizing that! Narrator: As her mother walks into the house, she dials her husband’s phone number and she called Lawrence on the phone. And Lawrence answered. Lawrence Fletcher: Hello, Linda. How may I help you? Linda: Lawrence, you’re not gonna be happy when I say that, Phineas and Ferb build things all in 104 days of summer vacation, so I grounded them! I need you to go home right away! Lawrence: Okay, Linda. I’m on my way home right now. Linda: Thank you. (She hangs out) Phineas: Oh, There you are, Perry. Linda: I said that you boys would go to your room right now! Phineas: Of course we are. Narrator: Phineas and Ferb are going upstairs to their room sadly and Candace laughs evilly at them and blink her eyes on her brothers before. Then Linda called Phineas and Ferb’s friends’s parents to punish them. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Hello, Linda. How we can help you with something? Linda: Your daughter Isabella is building things with my sons all the time. Vaughn Garcia Shapiro: What? Oh my goodness! Isabella is going to be in so much trouble! Thanks for telling us. Linda: You’re welcome! Narrator: Next, Linda called her friend Biffany. Biffany Van Stomm: Hi, Linda: How can I help you? Linda: Your son is building things with Phineas and Ferb, I grounded my sons for the rest of the summer vacation. Please ground him. Biffany: Ohh, Buford is going to be an big trouble. Thanks for telling me about this. Linda: No problem at all. Narrator: Next, Baijeet’s mother. Mrs. Tjinder: Hello, Linda. How I could help you? Linda: Baijeet is building things with Phineas and Ferb. Mrs. Tjinder: Baijeet did what?! Oh my goodness, thanks for telling me about this! He’s going to be grounded for this. Linda: No problem with this. Narrator: And finally, Irving and Albert’s Mom. Mrs.Du Bois: Hello, Linda. What did you want me to do? Linda: I’m calling you that your son Irving is building things all over the summer vacation! Please ground him. Mrs.Du Bois: He did what? Oh my goodness, he’s going to be grounded for today. Thanks for telling me about this. Linda: No problem with that, goodbye. Narrator: At Phineas and Ferb’s room, the boys jump on their beds sadly. Phineas: Ferb, give up. It’s over. Mom and Candace is grounded and forbidden us from building anything all over the summer vacation. What are we’re going to do now? Ferb: We could stay in our room and doing nothing like doing chores and then reading a book and go to bed for the rest of the summer vacation and then we will get ungrounded. That’s a great idea, brother? Phineas: Yeah, Ferb, I know what we’re going to do tomorrow. That will be a great plan for you and me, to do. Narrator: At Isabella’s house, Vivian and Vaughn are getting angry at their daughter. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, we cannot believe you build things with Phineas and Ferb all summer! Vaughn Garcia-Shapiro: Your mother is right, you could yourself killed and and put all the kids in danger too, how could you be irresponsible? That’s it, young lady. You’re grounded for the rest of summer! Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Now, go to your room right now. Isabella: (groaned) Narrator: At Buford’s house.. Biffany Van Stomm: Buford, I can’t believe you build things with Phineas and Ferb. You could get killed yourself today! You’re grounded for the rest of summer! Go to your room! Buford: (groaned) Narrator: At Baljeet’s house... Mrs. Tjinder: Baljeet, I cannot believe you did this! You are going to be killed your self today right now, I’m disappointed with you, young man! You’re grounded for the rest of the summer as the school started again. Go to your room now. Baljeet: Ugh! Narrator: At Irving’s house... Mrs.Du Bois: Irving, I cannot believe you building things with Phineas and Ferb! You could get killed by yourself and you make a video of them? How could you be unsafe with irresponsible behavior of this? You’re grounded for the rest of the summer vacation and school will be begins. Now go to your room this instant! Irving: Yuck! Chapter 3 Narrator: The next morning and the boys are waking up to seize the day. Phineas: Are you ready, Ferb? Ferb: (gives him a thumbs up) Phineas: All right! Narrator: Phineas and Ferb are going down the stairs, but Linda stops them. Linda: Phineas! Ferb! What did you want to do today? Phineas: We’re going to do chores, reading a book, brush our teeth, doing nothing and go to bed because we’re still grounded for the rest of the summer vacation. Linda: You’re absolutely got it right, young man. Your father is here for 4 hours and Candace is in charge of you boys. Anyway, I’m going out of one day. Got it? Phineas: Okay, Mom. We got it. Linda: And went Lawrence comes back into the house, you two will be in so busted forever, right? Phineas: That’s right, Mom. Whatever you say that. Hey, where’s Perry? Narrator: At Agent P’s lair... Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz is going on the day off. So, I need you to stop him before you leave immediately. Good morning, Agent P. Narrator: At Doofenshmirtz’s building... Singers: �� Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated �� Heinz Doofenshmirtz: It’s time to make Inators. (Vanessa arrives) Vanessa: Hey, Dad! Heinz Doofenshmirtz: What? Vanessa: Did you have a minute? Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Uh-huh. Vanessa: Really? Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hmm-Hmm. Vanessa: We really... Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Of course. Vanessa: needs to talk. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Yeah! Vanessa: Dad! Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, everybody was reattached we know what that head with Norm and the stupid chocolate cake on your birthday party on June 15th every year. You, my inator will work all summer vacation time long. Your friends are goth and punks like me. It makes a punk Phineas and Isabella today. And made that yesterday I mean today. Later today, your friend Becky is blonde girl. And the summer vacation days was released today as I shut it down! Vanessa: (gets angry) Ugh! That’s what you saying all about. You don’t listen to me! (starts walking without Doofenshmirtz notched) I’m moving out, Dad. I’m going to live at my mom’s house, other time. (slams door) Norm: Door slams mean sadness. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Waits a minute, what did she say? Norm: (records Vanessa’s voice) I’m going to live at my mom’s house, other time. (slams door) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: AAGH! I can’t believe it! You recommend us, and worst thing of all I lost my daughter! Alright, I get it now, my daughter is moving out because she thinks I’m a loser. Norm: I love pancakes eggs. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: And my inator was working on my god. Narrator: At Phineas and Ferb house, 4 hours later... Lawrence: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher! I got a call from your mom about that you have killed and building things every day of summer vacation! It’s just true! That your mother busted and grounded you lads? Phineas: Yes, Dad, we are. Are we’re in trouble? Ferb: Yeah, father. It’s true. Lawrence: I’m disappointed with you two! Every day I gotta go home and then I had my brother’s house from United Kingdom and Linda called me and I got home because of you boys! I’m going to busted and punish you for building things every day for the summer vacation! I’m going to send you two reform school camp for tomorrow and you lads are GROUNDED for the rest of the summer! Go to your room right now! You’re so busted forever. Ferb: Okay, Dad. (He and Phineas walks away) Category:Transcripts